


Playing the game

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: After spending all afternoon at the arcade, nothing was going to stop Baekhyun catching the toy he wanted...he might even catch himself a boyfriend too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 35
Kudos: 121





	Playing the game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHANBAE1K! challenge 1 Meet-Cute. I couldn't let a ChanBaek flash fic fest go by without writing something! Thank you Mods for this cute challenge ❤️

Baekhyun held his breath staring unblinkingly as the claw descended. It stopped exactly where he was hoping and closed slowly, the head of the Rilakkuma caught in its metal grip. Baekhyun punched the air as the claw raised up and headed for the chute. The toy was slipping. He gasped, pressing his hands to the machine and watched as if in slow motion as it fell landing just behind the perplex barrier. Baekhyun collapsed against the front of the machine. He’d been trying for the last ½ hour to get that toy. He slipped his right hand into his pocket, pulling out his money and riffling through it. He couldn’t believe he’d spent his last 1000 won note, he’d only changed a 10000 note a few minutes ago. He should give up, he knew he should, he took a step away from the machine but glancing back he really thought the toy was in a good position now, just another game or 2 and he was pretty sure he could finally catch it.

He took off around the corner to find a money machine to change yet another 10000 won note.

A minute later when he returned, he was surprised to find a tall blonde boy standing at his machine, about to insert money.

He ran over slapping his hand over to the insert slot.

“Excuse me, this is my machine,” he exclaimed looking up into the surprisingly handsome face of the machine thief.

The blonde boy pushed his hand away immediately.

“You should keep it in your house then,” he said, his deep husky voice sounded irritatingly amused.

“You know what I meant! I was playing this machine,” protested Baekhyun, wondering how someone with such large, gentle eyes could be such a jerk.

“And then you walked away and now I’m playing it.” He shrugged laconically and inserted the note.

“No, you don’t understand I’ve been playing this one for ages and I-“

“Then you’ve had your chance, haven’t you?” interrupted the thief. “Save your money for some shoe lifts, Shortie.”

“I told you I-wait, what?! I am not short!” Baekhyun gasped.

“No wonder you couldn’t catch one, you can barely see over the controls,” added the thief, he was looking at the toys now, as if trying to choose.

“I least I don’t have to look through the top of the machine,” shot back Baekhyun.

The boy glanced at the top of the machine then back down at Baekhyun. “That doesn’t even make sense. The top is closed in,” he said disparagingly. “You can’t see through it. You should think your insults through more.”

Baekhyun fumed. He considered kicking this stupid giant in the shin and running away but he didn’t want to get banned from his favourite arcade. He couldn’t think of a single insulting thing to say about the tall, good looking boy in front of him.

“Could you breathe loudly somewhere else? You’re throwing me off my game here.”

“Good,” huffed Baekhyun, refusing to move and breathing so loudly that after a minute he had to stop because he thought he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Which one were you after?” the boy asked, pointing at the toys. “We probably don’t want the same one.”

Baekhyun swallowed and looked up into the boy’s huge chocolate brown eyes again, he had a glimmer of hope now. “The one in the otter costume,” he said, pointing to the toy lying on its side now directly behind the chute, desperately hoping he would go for a different toy instead.

“Huh? Me too,” said the boy.

“What?!”

“It’s cute. I want it.”

“You can’t even see it properly! It’s on its side.”

But the thief had already pressed the across joystick and began inching the claw slowly backwards behind the chute. He stopped, smiled in a satisfied way and pressed the down button. The claw descended.

Baekhyun watched with a sinking heart as the claw began to ascend again tightly clutching the Otter-suited Rilakkuma.

It returned to the chute and dropped the toy inside. The boy stooped slightly then straightened up again.

“Damn,” he said.

“What?” asked Baekhyun confused.

“I guess that’s one advantage of being short, that flap is too far down. I’m not bending all the way down there. Oh well, you’ll have to take it,” he said with a shrug.

Baekhyun didn’t need telling twice he bent down opened the flap and pulled out the Rilakkuma gleefully, squeezing it tightly.

The boy smiled at Baekhyun’s obvious happiness. “You owe me."

“Fine,” said Baekhyun happily, immediately thrusting the 1000 won note at him. “There I’ve paid you back.” He pushed passed him and ambled off around the arcade looking at the machines.

A minute later the boy caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want it,” he said handing back the note. “I want joint custody of that.” He pointed at the toy. “You can keep him today, and then tomorrow when we go out on a date, I get to keep him,” he said raising an eyebrow, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“Date?!” exclaimed Baekhyun, but the boy was already walking away. Baekhyun looked down at the 1000 won note which now had a name and phone number written on it. He felt a warm surge of happiness even stronger than he’d felt when he’d finally clutched that otter-suited Rilakkuma in his hands.

The boy paused a few metres away, as Baekhyun knew he would, and glanced back at him, smiling winningly.

Baekhyun returned the smile then without breaking eye contact inserted the note into the nearest claw machine. He watched delightedly as the boy’s already huge eyes widened even further in surprise.

Baekhyun turned to the machine, biting his lip to keep from laughing. The boy clearly hadn’t seen him swap out the note. He remembered the name written on it ‘Chanyeol’. Baekhyun had a feeling playing with Chanyeol was going to be even more fun than a claw machine could be.


End file.
